


limit time inside your heart

by youremyflower



Series: ficlets [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Ficlet, Flash Fic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youremyflower/pseuds/youremyflower
Summary: Soonyoung is impatient though, even with himself, so he finally opened his mouth,"Is it weird that I really want to kiss you now?"Jeonghan almost stopped breathing. He wasn't expecting that. Well, he was, but he didn't expect it to happen tonight.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: ficlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1271948
Comments: 12
Kudos: 42
Collections: October 2020 Birthday Challenge





	limit time inside your heart

Jeonghan found himself in Soonyoung's bed again, just like how it's been for the last couple weeks.

Some of the members even started to tease them, saying how much they resembled a newly-wed couple. He could not find it in himself to be bothered by the teasing, even if he felt like he should have. He had no idea about when this whole thing started, or why, but it just happened. It's not like he wasn't already close to Soonyoung, but this felt brand new, something more than the close friendship bond they had.

Something had shifted in between all of the nights they spent together in Soonyoung's room, and before they knew it, Soonyoung and Jeonghan tangled, as if their existences were always one.

"Hyung," Soonyoung softly called him. He looked so cuddly and soft, and Jeonghan really wanted to cuddle him closer, so he did. He moved closer under the blanket they shared and touched Soonyoung's left cheek softly.

"Yes?" Jeonghan answered as he slowly caressed Soonyoung's cheek. Soonyoung looked so comfortable and his eyes were already drooping, so close to sleep, the tiredness of another day full of dance practice dawned upon him. Jeonghan felt so privileged for being able to see Soonyoung like this, calm and slow, rather than his usual explosive self. Soonyoung blinked a few times before he opened his eyes wide, as if he was convincing himself that he was still awake. He took Jeonghan's hand that was on his cheek and held it close to his chest with both of his hands. The silence between them felt too comfortable, time felt like it was their own, and nothing was chasing them, not even the words that were almost spilled from Soonyoung's tongue.

Soonyoung is impatient though, even with himself, so he finally opened his mouth,

"Is it weird that I really want to kiss you now?"

Jeonghan almost stopped breathing. He wasn't expecting that. Well, he was, but he didn't expect it to happen _tonight_. This is by far the most pleasant surprise in his life.

After Jeonghan chased his breath, he giggled, he felt so giddy, his heart beating like it was counting down to a detonation. Soonyoung looked at him funny, but he also started to giggle.

"Why would it be weird, Soonyoungie?" He asked back, trying to be cool, as if his chests weren't so close to bursting.

Jeonghan held Soonyoung's hand tighter, and he didn't know whether he did that to assure himself or Soonyoung. Just like that, both acknowledged that a kiss was about to happen between them but no one was leaning in yet. They just stared at each other from their own pillows.

"Now?" Soonyoung braved out again.

"Now." Jeonghan replied, and this time, he leaned forward. He pressed his lips on Soonyoung's lips gently, testing the waters. Soonyoung leaned forward too, adding the pressure between their lips. Jeonghan closed his eyes and peppered some feather light kisses on the corner of Soonyoung's mouth, their hands still clasped together in the middle of their chests. Soonyoung moved one of his hands to grab the back of Jeonghan's head, pressing his face even closer to him. The kiss started to heat up, their pent up emotions caught up between them. Their lips were dancing with each other when suddenly Soonyoung jumped out from his position and sat down.

"What?" Jeonghan looked at him worriedly, starting to question if what happened was wrong. Soonyoung just smiled so widely, his eyes crinkled and his cheeks—Jeonghan's favorite cheeks in the world—puffed up. He looked at Jeonghan, eyes lighting up so brightly, which made Jeonghan sighed softly, relaxed again once knowing Soonyoung was fine.

"Hyung!" Soonyoung startled him again, now moving from his position to straddle Jeonghan's hip. He grabbed Jeonghan's shoulders with both of his hands and leaned closer to Jeonghan's face. Jeonghan was shocked, but he could not say a thing even if he was forced to. He just stared at Soonyoung's face in awe.

"Jeonghan hyung!" He exclaimed so excitedly. Jeonghan hummed quietly this time, his eyebrows raising a little bit.

"I think I'm in love with you!"

Jeonghan laughed at him, grabbed him closer, and kissed him again. His chest felt like it was going to explode.

Their love had always been in the stares that last too long and the touches in between that linger. It had always been in the thoughts of Soonyoung that never left Jeonghan's mind. It had always been in Soonyoung's eyes whenever he smiled. It had always been in hushed words they shared in the middle of the night.

It has always been there, silently creeping up on them little by little.

"I'm in love with you too," Jeonghan finally announced.

And now, they get to be loud. Like an explosion.

**Author's Note:**

> this was written as a part of Snapshots' October 2020 Birthday Challenge. happiest birthday to jeonghan!!
> 
> this is my first time writing for seventeen and i am getting so much joy from this. thank you for reading, and i hope you enjoy it!
> 
> title is from Love Bomb by fromis_9
> 
> p.s: this work is not meant to be a projection of their real lives in present time. this is a work of fiction set in an alternate universe with altered characters based on what i see on screen.


End file.
